


A (Reluctant) Morning Run

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Femslash, POV Pansy Parkinson, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Pansy’s morning doesn’t start how it should. Running should never be part of her morning routine.





	A (Reluctant) Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> Thanks to [Frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/profile) for the speedy beta work :) 
> 
> This was written for [Rarepair Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)'s 2018 Summer Wishlist Event. The requests were for femslash, humour (or at least attempted humour), drama queens, slice of life 
> 
> [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata), I am so happy that we got to know each other through our love of femslash and Ginsy! Thank you so much for the last minute beta work and for being such a great co-mod for [Femmefest](https://femmefest.tumblr.com/)! I used your prompts to try my hand at something that is less introspective and less angsty than my typical fics, and I think it turned out well.

“It’s fucking 5 in the morning. What are you doing?” Pansy pulled the sheet over her head and curled into the bed as the morning sun spilled into the bedroom when Ginny opened the curtains. 

“Wake up.” Ginny tugged on the sheet as she walked by the bed. “Time to wake up.” 

“You’re the Quidditch player who needs to wake up at ungodly hours. Not me. I get to sleep.” Strands of Pansy’s hair stuck out from under the sheet. “And right now, it’s time to sleep.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Ginny wrenched the sheet away from Pansy. “Not today. Today you’re running with me.” Ginny sat on the bed. “Remember? You signed up for that 5k run last night, Hope for Hogsmeade. They’re raising money to rebuild Hogsmeade.” Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. “Last time I went, a fair few shops still looked rough. Good cause you picked, Pansy.” 

“I signed up?” Pansy rubbed her eyes. “How?” 

“I believe a few glasses of goblin gin were involved during Neville’s birthday party. An — ” 

“That was some good goblin gin.” Pansy rolled over so that her head rested on Ginny’s lap. “Who knew Longbottom could throw a party?” 

“— and you said you’d join me for my morning run. As practice for the 5k. Made me promise that I wouldn’t let you back out of it.” 

Pansy nuzzled Ginny’s thigh. “I can’t run today. Headache.” 

“Sure, sure.” Ginny leaned down to kiss Pansy’s head. “You’ll be fine though. You took a Sober-Up potion last night.” Ginny stood up, letting Pansy’s head fall back onto the bed. “Get up, get dressed, and I’ll meet you in front of the flat. Fresh air will do you good.”

***

Walking out of the building, Pansy stretched out her arms above her head before adjusting the straps of her pink tank top. “I hate you for making me do this.”

“I love you too Pansy.” Ginny bent down, her left hand touching her right foot as she stretched. 

“Alright. Let’s get this thing done.” The cool morning air kept Pansy awake even as she missed the warmth of her bed. 

“We’ll go until that new little coffee shop that just opened around the corner. Not even 5k.” 

Pansy squinted. That coffee shop seemed further than she remembered. “Coffee shop it is.” 

“You got this.” Ginny ran on the spot, the end of her ponytail brushing against her neck. “Let’s go.” And Ginny was off.

Pansy took a deep breath and ran after Ginny, keeping only a few strides behind her. Sweat dripped down Pansy’s spine as she tried to keep up. Those few strides kept getting wider and wider. Pansy’s lungs were on fire, and her heart was about to beat out of her chest, but she kept on running. One foot in front of the other. It was a strange sensation, she discovered, not wanting to move while some unknown energy forced her legs to work with her strained muscles. Pansy still didn’t understand why Ginny loved running; it was painful. Ginny rounded the corner and disappeared from Pansy’s sight. Pansy rounded that same corner a few minutes later and found Ginny stretching her arms above her head, the rise of the shirt revealing a bit of skin. 

Pansy stopped just short of bumping into Ginny. “Why did I ever agree to this?” Pansy bent over, hands on her knees. Sweat dripped down her cheek. “I taste blood in my mouth.” 

“Because you didn’t want Draco to be right. You two were having a lively argument when I walked by during Neville’s party. Something about ‘of course I can run. Just because I don’t play Quidditch doesn’t mean I can’t run. I’ll run this year’s Hope for Hogsmeade!’ 

“Fuck. Don’t let me say such things when I’ve been drinking.” With one deep breath, Pansy straightened up and and pushed her fringe off of her forehead. 

“This one is all on you, Pansy.” Ginny smiled as she took Pansy’s hand. “How about I treat you to something cold?” 

“Of course. Running is the worst. Whoever thought it would make a good hobby was terribly mistaken.” 

The chime of the bell greeted Pansy and Ginny as they walked into the coffee shop. “And tomorrow we can maybe run again.”

“I hate you.” Pansy’s smile betrayed the sentiments behind her words. 

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for talking about Ginsy! Find me on Tumblr [@evening12](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evening12)


End file.
